


enduring change (dear jailbird/dear hot rod)

by Gayrefrain (orphan_account)



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, Summer Fic, best friends being besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gayrefrain
Summary: Molly and Amy keep in touch over their summer after high school through emails, and slowly reveal how they change.





	1. Subject: A Concrete Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of this, so I wanted to write it.

**To** : <amy_0628@gmail.com>

 **From** : <mary_molly_yalie@gmail.com>

 **Subject:** A Concrete Plan

Dear Jailbird,

It has been two days since you’ve left. I have texted, but even though my research (and phone) has proven that Botswana has only a nine hour time difference, I am afraid to call. My anxiety is acting up, are you just settling? Have you found a new Batswana best friend? A BESTwana? (Jared insisted I put that in there).

Since our mail carriers have been extremely lackadaisical as of late, probably due to the story Jared told me about Gigi (don’t ask), I’ve decided that email is the best recourse for the following reasons.

  1. It allows us ample time to answer and formulate responses.
  2. It does not deplete from your potentially shitty cell phone coverage nor your data plan.
  3. It’s reminiscent of writing letters to loved ones going off to war.
  4. We can work on our writing chops, it’s always good to be able to practice email etiquette, the genre is ever changing.
  5. You can save your data for Hope. I heard she just took off to Europe with her sister, so I wonder if she’ll ever head down to you... [and then go DOWN on you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zXDo4dL7SU).



While there are more factors, honestly the third always struck it best for me. How many people in our generation can say that they’ve engaged in such earnest correspondence? Maybe we can make a schedule so we can at least send two emails each every week?

But I’m trying to not be domineering. Please let me know if this solution is better for you. Or if you have any other proposals. Your friendship means the world to me, I just want to hear everything.

Best,

Molly <3

~

_"Real change, enduring change, happens one step at a time." -- RBG_

**To** : <mary_molly_yalie@gmail.com>

 **From** : <amy_0628@gmail.com>

 **Subject:**  Re: A Concrete Plan

Dear Hot Rod,

It is stunningly amazing how well I can hear your Lecture Voice™ from nine hours away. I miss you so much already.

I swear, I haven’t been ignoring you. The reception here is kinda spotty and I’ve been meeting with the organization’s leaders and getting settled with my host family. There’s Baruti and Kefilwe, who are the host parents, and they have a host son Tale. They’re all really nice so far. Their English is incredible, and I can’t speak any Setswana so I’m using what little time i have to bully Duolingo into adding it to their site.

We start working with the other members of the org in a week. I’m excited to meet the others, I’ve heard there are people aged 15 through 67. I am thrilled to meet so many people oriented for such an important cause. That’s not even a bullshit line for a job thing, I just can’t wait.

And yes, Hope told me about Europe. She’s hitting Northern Ireland first, something about her sister’s ex-boyfriend studying abroad there because he loved where they film _Game of Thrones_ things.

I’d love to figure out an email schedule. But I will definitely need to hear your voice, so calls will need to be frequent as well. <3

Nothing about Jared and Gigi’s friendship could surprise me, but please don’t tell me I don’t think I can handle it. But DO TELL me more about how things with Jared are going. Where is he going to school? It’s past graduation so fuck the rules and tell me, am I right?

Wait, actually, after seeing that fine (please thank Jared again) I don’t think the rules ever need to be fucked again. But you better tell me how your date with him went. I’m dying in the humidity, it’s like a wet blanket over here. I miss L.A. weather so much.

Xoxo

Gossip Girl

P.S.

How dare you use such an old meme???? You’re a dinosaur


	2. Chapter 2

**To** : <amy_0628@gmail.com>

**From** : <mary_molly_yalie@gmail.com>

**Subject:** First Date Update

Dear Jailbird of Bilitis,

I am so excited for all your work! The people of Botswana and their vaginas could not have a better person looking out for their menstrual cycles. Are you going to give them sex toys to teach proper sex education? Or are you just going to give them stuffed pandas and hope they figure it out?

I am going to set the scene for my date with Jared. It is post-pancakes with you, it is post-yacht party where we accidentally Did Things. I am expecting... not the worst, but at least The Most from Snapback Jared. 

Instead, he found this cute little sandwich shop in Downtown LA. It’s called Cole’s, and they invented French Dip sandwiches isn’t that incredible? It has a speakeasy in the back. Unfortunately, the USC I.D. can’t get me in, and Jared didn’t want to go without me, so we just ate in the restaurant. 

It felt like stepping into history, it had so many cool pictures on the wall (one with Tom Hanks!) and the food was SO. GOOD. I lost all verbal abilities when I had their pie. When we’re both back in L.A., I must take you. 

We talked about college plans first. I think it is almost mandatory to do that at this point. He’s going to MIT near Gigi, and he’s really excited to check out Boston. I was slightly shocked to learn he’s a legacy there on his mom’s side, which I think is really interesting. 

Then he talked to me more about planes, and how he wants to stress comfort for the budget flyer as well as increase speed without draining fuel resources. Do I need to emphasize how wet I got? I’ve never heard him go so in-depth in anything other than himself before. It was sexy as fuck. 

I told him about my clerking goals. He has a cousin who’s a lawyer for Universal, so he might get me a lunch! Isn’t that so cool? Plus, when we were talking, I felt like he was really listening. Not like he was just waiting for his turn to talk. Can you imagine this four years ago? Me, finding Jared sexy? 

I’ve attached a selfie of us later with our college gear, since I accidentally wore my Yale hoodie and he was wearing his MIT snapback. I don’t think we’re dating-dating yet, but if we  _ were _ , can I just say power couple? 

Speaking of power couples, are you communicating with Hope? How’s that going? Tell me everything. If you want.

Best,

Molly Ringwild 

~

_"Real change, enduring change, happens one step at a time." -- RBG_

_ Attachment: _

_ <MollyxJaredDate_1.jpg> _

 

**To** : <mary_molly_yalie@gmail.com>

**From** : <amy_0628@gmail.com>

**Subject:** Re: First Date Update

Dear Hot Rod Bader Mollyberg,

Wow, that is the cutest thing I’ve seen today, and I just had a toddler pronounce my name Ah-Meee and proclaim her love for me. (Who knew in order to be a hit with the ladies I’d just have to move halfway across the world?)

Your date sounds, like the kids say, Bagels™. I love it. I really hope you and him are happy, Molly. My best friend deserves the best. 

We started working today. To make sure we knew the proper building structure, we each had to make five tampons so the advisors could see our structure. One of the girls I work with wants the tampons to smell like roses and so I had to give a lecture on the dangers of scents near your vagina to everyone in the org. I promised that anyone who cares to get close will not care how it smells.

Because when I was hooking up with Hope at Nick’s Aunt’s house, I totally forgot to care about that stuff. (Other stuff was more pressing, but like she didn’t say anything and I’m also too afraid to ask and bring it up ex post facto.) But like it’s a vagina (and vulva and all the facets we learned in bio). It’s supposed to smell like one. 

Also, and I’m not sure how well this will translate over email, but I believe we have a tradition. 

YOUR DATE OUTFIT. 

**STUNNING** .  _ TRANSCENDENT _ .  AWE-INSPIRING .

HOW THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE THE NERVE

 

THE ABSOLUTE GALL

 

TO LOOK SO FUCKING GOOD?!

Please send me all date outfits so I can repeat this ad nauseum. Because seriously, where’d you get that dress?

Sincerely, 

Amy Sheedy

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to write more! I'm on tumblr [@marsxecholls](https://marsxecholls.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat!


End file.
